Cellulases are enzymes that can hydrolyze the glycosidic linkages in polysaccharides such as cellulose. These enzymes are used in a number of industrial applications where breaking down biomass is beneficial. For example, cellulases can be used as a supplement in animal feed to decrease the production of fecal waste by increasing the digestibility of the feed. Cellulases can also be used to increase the efficiency of alcoholic fermentations (e.g., in beer brewing) by converting undigestible biomass into fermentable sugars. In addition, the "softening" of blue jeans to produce a "stone-washed" look can be facilitated by treating the jeans with cellulases.